


Mocný dar

by adustrouble



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Short One Shot
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adustrouble/pseuds/adustrouble
Summary: Krátká práce na téma.Vysoké podpatky zlověstně klapou na kamenných schodech. Mrazivý vzduch, zavěšené drátěné košile, brnění, svícny z hrubého železa nad zákrutami točitého věžního schodiště.





	

Vysoké podpatky zlověstně klapou na kamenných schodech. Mrazivý vzduch, zavěšené drátěné košile, brnění, svícny z hrubého železa nad zákrutami točitého věžního schodiště. Vysoký a dutý zvuk. Zabušení na hlavní bránu. Kdosi je dole a přeje si okamžitě mluvit s hradní paní. Věc prý nesnese odkladu.

Pusťte ho dál, ozve se chladný rozkaz a rytíř trhaně kývne hlavou na souhlas. Dveře bouchnou a ona tiše naslouchá, jak se dusot kroků pomalu vzdaluje. Těžké brnění sestupuje z věže otevřít bránu.

Až potom, co jsou kroky téměř neslyšitelné, vstane hradní paní ze své židle. Před strážným skrývala svou nedočkavost a nadšení pod přísným tónem, který od ní slýchávají často. Ale teď, když je v pokoji sama, neodolá a zasměje se.

Její plán je téměř dokončen. Měsíce a měsíce nejistoty a napětí jsou teď u konce. Její elegantní a ladný krok se vydá po pokoji, černé šaty se rozlijí jako stín po dřevěné podlaze. Ostré a chladné zelené oči se upřou ke dveřím s předstíranou lhostejností.

Uplyne jen pár chvil, ale pro paní je to čekání celá věčnost, než se dveře s jemným zavrzáním znovu otevřou. Do místnosti vstoupí muž v kápi, nesoucí věc přehozenou bílou látkou. V jeho očích se zračí otázka, na kterou mu hradní paní odpoví pouhým pokynutím do nejtemnějšího koutu komnaty.

Kapucín předmět odloží na patřičné místo a pak se s hlubokou úklonou odporoučí.

_Nádech._

_Výdech._

Vábí ji k sobě, může to cítit. Předmět stojí zcela nevinně, bílá látka se jemně třepotá ve vánku, který proudí z pootevřeného okna, ale ona věděla, že opak ji pravdou. Čeká ji moc. Narovná se a jako královna vykročí k temnému koutu.

Její ruka vztáhne po látce, a jedním škubnutím bledého zápěstí ji strhne ze zlatého zrcadla, jehož lesk ji na malý moment oslepí. Její tenké a jemné prsty se rozběhnou po vyrytých skriptech a symbolech na jeho ohraničení.

Fascinující, nebezpečné, nádherné, vydechne tiše, jakoby vyznávala hříšné tajemství. Zelené oči překryje stín temné magie, její hlas tentokrát zní přes celou místnost a s ozvěnou se rozbíjí o okolní zdi.

_„Zrcadlo, zrcadlo, v zemi zdejší, kdo je na světě nejkrásnější?“_


End file.
